‘JANELLA: A PRINCESS GIRL’ REMAINS AS ONE OF THE MOST-WATCHED PROGRAMS IN THE COUNTRY
September 27, 2014 IBC-13's most-watched and hottest primetime phenomenal feel-good fantasy series Janella: A Teen Princess continuous to soar high on national TV ratings by hitting a newest all-time high rating last Thursday (Sep 25) and is among the most-watched programs in the country today, based on data from Kantar Media. Teens will surely watching to TV on my way to school caters to the youngsters and on my way home that teens are very familiar with. Sparked that a fantaserye craze during that time, Janella: A Teen Princess recently hit an all-time high national TV rating of 36.1%, beating its remaining rival programs Hawak Kamay with 29.4% and My BFF with only 20.4%. The teen-oriented fantasy series, topbilled by Asia's Pop Princess Janella Salvador, remains in the top 2 most watched programs of Kantar Media alongside Voltron Man, top-rating newscast Express Balita and TreseBella's Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana). This is a light, feel-good love story, kilig and fantasy scene for the kind of friendship for a show that airs on a 7:45PM time slot, giving its lead stars Salvador as the Asia's Pop Princess. This week, her first special guest star is the Bret Jackson played as Pablo Alvarez, the Thailand's heartthrob who he stars in. During his opening scene before intro, Paolo goes to the Philippines at the arrival, he meeting for best-friend nannies Isabel (Tart Carlos) and Vicky (Vivieka Ravanes). After intro, Janella Bernardo (Janella Salvador) sends their couple with typing the laptop within internet. Her brother Patrick Bernardo (Jerome Ponce) greeting up Pablo, whose perfectly with Janella, and Victor Fred (Marlo Mortel) falls in love with her immediately due to their similar interests. This series, with the hashtag #JanellaMeetingForPaolo on Monday, #JanellaTwoDeadOrAlive on Tuesday, #OhBrotherJanella on Wednesday, #JanellaEscapedForReyna on Throwback Thursday, and #JanellaBelievedMe on Friday (TGIF). Unfortunately for her mom Jenine (Jenine Desiderio) and her dad Bobby (Zoren Legaspi), the love-team actually causes him twice as much misery. Isabel and Vicky must do with Andrea (Xyriel Manabat) founds with her playground? Pablo and Patrick are the best buds is Janella's brother and like to jumps in the car. They discovers that Mindy Sombrano (Sam Pinto) wishing well as actually Brod Pete's (Isko Salvador) did? Troubled that was stolen as Men Rey (Kent Malunda) hated get you off by Robi de Leon (Robi Domingo) who calling the police. Such Janella absorbed for the superhero teen princess who will defeated with Men Rey to get a hooked reason. Hoping to prove that Paolo really best friend Patrick like Maja dela Cruz (Liza Soberano), Victor with his couple Janella. Pablo is able to prove that is using the cellphone while Janella loves Victor for her money and interest. Get the chance to see the cast of Janella: A Teen Princess live this Friday (October 3) in their mall show to be held at SM Dasmarinas at 5PM. Janella: A Teen Princess, weeknights 7:45PM, before Express Balita on IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime. Rewind episode of Janella: A Teen Princess: Catch-Up Marathon every Saturday 10:00AM and Sunday 5:00PM. For updates, like the show’s official Facebook page at www.facebook.com/JanellaATeenPrincessOnline or follow @JanellaATeenPrincessOnline on Twitter and share your reactions using the hashtag #JanellaATeenPrincess.